


Shadow dreams

by Evans3



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character study(?), Gen, Multi, Very Mild Violence, Weirdness, light and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans3/pseuds/Evans3
Summary: Run. Run. Run, the darkness whispers. Let's play a game, you and I.He likes games.





	

He's running down the hall, slipping and sliding because the blank white floor is coated with blood (bright, beautiful red, the loveliest color- he can't remember who spoke those words) and the grey shadows grab at him to trip him up, like greedy, envious hands that can't stand to see him get away. Crimson stains his skin, grey drips down his throat and chokes him. A drop of poison in his cup. A silver knife stuck in his back.  
It's fine, though. He's fine.

He continues to run. 

The shadows are still there, but he can keep them at bay. Light shines around him. The blood on the floor glows. Darkness is somewhere behind, somewhere in-between or perhaps by his side, but he knows where he needs to go so he throws a collar around its neck and it goes down on one knee, bowing low- "Yes, my lord"- this is what he wants, what he desires to believe.  
Run. Run. Run. The darkness whispers. Let's play a game, you and I.  
He likes games. 

There's a silver scythe hanging in the air like a gaunt, smiling ghost and it's laughing at him. "Foolish little lord. One soul, one soul, didn't I always tell you not to waste it? Like darling Claudia all over again..." He tells it to be quiet but the laughter doesn't stop. Now there are eyes staring up at him from the floor, wide eyes crying crimson (ah, so that's why there was so much blood), "My boy, my adorable, beloved little Ciel, you can't, you mustn't, _I can't- ___"  
You don't have to listen to them, the darkness whispers. Wise words, or perhaps not so wise?  
He runs past the scythe and the eyes, dragging darkness along with him.  
(Or is it dragging him? He can't really say anymore.) 

It doesn't matter either way. He won't stop until he reaches the end. Not a beautiful end, but there's no going back. 

Darkness skips by his side, a grotesque guardian angel with a face like a prince (or a father) who tucks him in the shadows and makes him go to bed with a cup of warm milk. The collar is still around its neck, and he holds it close to him so that it can't leave- it will guide him through this place. It will help him reach the end. He vows to leave the light behind.  
But the light is a warrior, a princess with golden curls and green eyes full of fire, brandishing her silver blades at him- "Don't go, don't you dare!"- and he finds that somehow she's still by his side.  
It hurts. 

Three years later it still hurts. A thousand years later it will still be hurting. But as he's already said, he's fine. And he's almost there now. 

Come to me. Says the darkness. You need me more than ever now.  
"Don't go," Says the light. "No matter what happens, I can protect you. You don't need him. Come back to me, please."  
He wants to. He aches to return. But he's at the end of the hall, now. He's almost at the door. His feet march forward like toy soldiers and he can't turn back.  
Darkness smiles, and the collar slips off its neck, onto his own, then it's no longer a collar but a noose of silver-black pearls that coils around him and chokes him- the bones in his neck are breaking and red gushes from his mouth, from his heart, from every vein that's bursting open and bruising under his skin and tears drip onto the floor.  
He allows the darkness to embrace him and it wraps around him with a thousand kisses on his hands- _Hush, my master, hush, it won't do to have you cry_ \- until the light, his lovely golden princess (who was never his to keep) has disappeared. Light was his beloved. Darkness is the one who will stay. 

_Forever and ever, until the stars go out. Because I offered myself to you, because you offered yourself to me, an oath made at the altar to leave the light behind. You swore to the moon, and you have kept your promise._

So as he lies there, rotting into a mass of sapphire butterflies, he allows darkness to capture his lips one last time and he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper Black Butler fanfiction turned out weird as heck. I know there are a lot of problems but I somehow don't want to change it because I kind of like it too ...? XD idk (also this was sitting in my drafts and since my computer's currently broken I published it through my mom's computer- an annoying computer that gives me a hard time with everything- so I couldn't edit much. Please tell me if there are any mistakes!)  
> As always, comments and reviews are much appreciated- let's rant about how random and ridiculous this fic is together :D
> 
>  
> 
> (to those of you who think that the ending is too sudden and/or awkward: probably because I just wrote this all in two hours or so and then didn't really edit anything because I didn't want to. I did originally have it end with the whole thing being a dream and Ciel waking up to see Sebastian standing by his bed, but that ending was even clunkier and more awkward than this one, so...)
> 
> UPDATE: My computer is fixed! yay!


End file.
